The present invention pertains to the field of speed detection radar systems. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for processing and displaying radar data that allows radar data from more than one antenna to be simultaneously processed and displayed.
Systems for detecting and displaying radar data are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,724, xe2x80x9cA Police Traffic Radar Using FFT Processing to find Fastest Target,xe2x80x9d issued to Aker et al (xe2x80x9cAkerxe2x80x9d) discloses a speed detecting radar system that is used to determine the speed of vehicles. Aker describes the use of digital signal processing that includes fast Fourier transform (FFT) processing of the reflected radar signal to determine the speed of one or more target vehicles.
One of the characteristics of many prior art radar speed detection systems is that they present data in non-flexible formats. The level of training and familiarity with radar speed detection equipment varies among police officers and other authorized users. Because police departments typically purchase standardized equipment, they purchase equipment that has essentially the same format. Furthermore, limitations on processor speed and the limited operating environment in which available displays can operate limit both the amount of data that can be processed by a speed detecting radar and the ability to display that data in a flexible manner, such as by using a video display terminal.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for processing and displaying radar data are presented that improve upon prior techniques of processing and displaying radar data.
In particular, a system and method for processing and displaying radar data are provided that allow radar data for vehicles travelling in two or more different directions relative to an observation point to be processed and displayed to a user in a user-selectable format.
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a system for displaying radar data from two or more areas of interest is provided, such as for simultaneously showing vehicle speeds in the opposite lane in front of the patrol vehicle and in the same lane behind the patrol vehicle. The system includes a first display that shows the speed of vehicles in the first area, such as the opposite lane in front of the patrol vehicle, a second display that shows the speed of vehicles in the second area, such as the same lane behind the patrol vehicle and possibly one or more additional displays that show the speed of vehicles in additional areas such as the opposite lane behind the patrol vehicle or the same lane in front of the patrol vehicle.
Embodiments of the present invention provide many important technical advantages. One advantage of an embodiment of the present invention is a system and method for processing and displaying radar data that allows data on vehicle speeds in different directions to be presented to an operator. This embodiment thus allows an operator to simultaneously view radar data for vehicles in the same lane, in the opposite lane, in front of the reference point, behind the reference point, and in other suitable locations. Other embodiments of the present invention also allow the operator to configure the display in response to the patrol environment.
Those skilled in the art will further appreciate the advantages and superior features of the invention together with other important aspects thereof on reading the detailed description that follows in conjunction with the drawings.